Can't Happen Here
by hitchk
Summary: Ron's suffering through a serious medical problem. Can Hermione and his friends help him live through it? A R/Hr fic!
1. Blackness

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter 1: Blackness**

            It was supposed to be a great day. Ron and Hermione were finally moving in with each other, after a 3 year relationship. They had graduated from Hogwarts the year before and had found a cozy little apartment in a suburb somewhere in England. What the two had though would be one of the happiest days of their lives would turn out to be one of the most horrific days they had ever experienced.

            They woke up bright and early to begin the long day they had ahead of them. They had spend the night before at Harry's flat, because he lived just down the street from the apartment complex into which they were moving. 

Ron woke up with a moan and stretched his arms over his head. He sniffed the air, smelling eggs cooking. Just then, for a reason he would later find out, his heart gave a jump and it felt as if he couldn't breathe. He pounded his chest hard, and waited a couple of minutes for his heart beat to go back to normal. This kind of occurrence was not unusual to him. It had been happening for a month or so, so he was used to it. 

He shoved his rather large feet into a pair of bear claw slippers and shuffled to the kitchen, where Hermione was fixing scrambled eggs. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he snuck up softly behind her and slid his arms around her thin waist, laughing as she gave a high pitch squeak. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling her soft flowery scent as she turned to face him. 

            "Ron Weasley," she said with mock anger, "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

            Ron smiled widely before kissing her softly. Once they had pulled away, he looked into her eyes, grinning insanely. 

            "You're beautiful."

            Hermione blushed and turned back to her cooking, a tiny smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. 

            "Yeah, well, just sit down and wait for me to finish."

            Ron sat down with a smile and watched her cook until Harry got up. Once Harry had sat down beside him to wait with him, the two began to talk about Quidditch until Hermione sat down two plates stacked high with steaming scrambled eggs.

            "Now scoot in boys, and don't make a mess." 

            All she received was a glimpse of half chewed scrambled eggs as the two men threw her a grin. She rolled her eyes and sat down in front of her own plate and dug in.

**~*~**

            Sometime later, after breakfast, Ron and Hermione said good bye to Harry and began to walk over to their apartment. They had brought the boxes and furniture over the previous night, but they hadn't had time to unpack everything, so Harry offered to let them spend the night at his house. 

            Once they reached the apartment complex, they walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. Hermione let out a little laugh as she saw Ron's excited face. It seemed he had inherited his father's love for all things muggle, because he was fascinated with the elevator and how it worked. 

            After they had returned from the tour of all the floors (Ron had insisted on pressing all the buttons, thus making the elevator stop at every floor on the way up), they finally reached their apartment (# 902). Hermione used the key and opened the door. 

            It was a fairly spacious apartment, as apartments go. There was a combined living room/family room, with a nice telly and couch and other necessities in it. Attached to the living room was the kitchen, with a long counter with some high chairs for Ron and Hermione to sit in as they ate. There was a master bedroom, a bathroom, and a small guest room. All in all, it was just right for the two of them. 

            Hermione looked around and gave a great, heaving sigh. 

            "Well, let's get started."

            Ron looked at her grimly as they began the long and grueling task of unpacking.

**~*~**

            About an hour or so after they had started unpacking, Ron had another one of his chest attacks. He hid from Hermione's view, so she wouldn't notice the change in him. He hadn't told her about the attacks because he hadn't wanted her to worry. Unfortunately, right in the middle of the "attack", Hermione called for him to help her move the couch. Ron quickly made sure he looked normal and slowly walked to the living room. Hermione was there, her long, wavy, brown hair pulled up into a bun on the top of her head with her hands on her hips.

            "You take the other end and help me move it against the wall there."

            Ron looked at her warily and went to the other side of the couch and waited for a count of 3 before lifting. He tried to quickly walk because right when he lifted the couch, his attack got worse. It was blinding attacking him with pain. Fighting it wasn't an option. It was taking over his body, his soul. He fell to the floor with a clatter and began to fight for air, his face quickly turning blue. The screams that came out of him were terrible. The last thing he saw before he passed out was Hermione's scared face screaming at him to wake up. Then everything went black.

**Author's Note: Well, there it is. I don't really like it, but hey, when inspiration strikes, it's hard to shake off. I've had this idea for a while, but I hadn't really considered actually writing a story about it for a while. Please read and review. Also check out my other two stories. Thanks a lot! I appreciate every comment!**


	2. Receiving the Bad News

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter 2: Receiving the Bad News**

**~*~**

**            The first thing Ron saw when he came to was Hermione's pale face. Her eyes were extremely red and some stray tears were gliding down her cheeks. The moment she saw him looking at her, she gasped with relief and quickly removed her small, warm hand from his grasp and wiped the tears away hurriedly. She managed a tiny grin and then hugged him hard.**

            "Oh, Ron! I thought I was going to lose you!"

            Ron looked around confused. He took a glance at his surroundings. It seemed that about 5 machines were huddled around one side of his bed. A heart monitor was steadily bleeping and he had an IV attached in his wrist. A tremor went through him as he slowly turned to look back to Hermione, the memories rushing back. Chest tightness. Breathing inability. Screaming. Blackness…

            "What happened, 'Mione?" 

            Hermione fiddled with a tissue in her lap, her chocolate brown eyes unable to meet his steely blue ones. She just barely managed to whisper out a response.

            "You started wheezing and you turned blue. You clutched your chest and then fainted. The doctors had to shock you and give you CPR. You almost died…"

            Ron was shocked. He hadn't thought that his mini "attacks" would turn into something so horrible. 

            "What's wrong with me? Why did it happen?"

            Hermione shrugged.

            "The doctor ran some tests. He should be here soon to give us the results."

            Ron closed his eyes and struggled to keep calm. Immediately, the worst thoughts he could think of came rushing at him. Did he have cancer? Asthma? Something worse? He let out a big breath in a whoosh, commanding himself to think optimistic. Before he could reassure Hermione that everything was fine and the he was fine, a nurse walked in briskly. 

            "Doctor Hastings is ready to see you now."

            Ron looked at Hermione, attempting to put a shaky grin on his face. This was his future and like it or not, he had to face whatever life threw his way.

**~*~**

            This was it. #206. Ron's fate rested behind that door. He sighed heavily as the nurse opened the door and wheeled him in. She had insisted on bringing him in a wheelchair, not matter how much he protested that he could walk. He finally complied after Hermione asked him to just go along with it. He barely even noticed as Hermione sat down in a chair next to his wheelchair. All he saw, all he could focus on was the grim face of Doctor Hastings. His chest rose up and down in great heaves, and his hands began to shake slightly on their own accord. The words fumbled out of him.

            "So…So what's wrong with me, Doc? I'm fine… right?"

            Doctor Hastings stood up slowly and turned off the lights and put two X-Rays on a little lighted thing. He pointed to the first one with a pencil. 

            "This, Mr. Weasley, is your heart."

            Hermione gasped. It was humongous.

            "Is… is it supposed to be that big, Doctor?"

            Dr. Hastings sighed.

            "No, it's not. That's where our problem lies. Ron's heart is twice the size it should be and it is pushing against his rib cage, thus causing him to have breathing problems. It cannot send out all the oxygen it should and it is very slowly suffocating Ron."

            Ron's stomach fell to the floor. He couldn't have possibly seen this coming. Which 19 year old would? He was young and healthy. He worked out every day and was in perfect health. How could this have happened to him? He stuttered out a reply, a reach for hope, anything.

            "What can we do to prevent this from happening?"

            Dr. Hastings sat back down in his plushy office chair and sighed. 

            "The only option we have is to get you a new heart and as soon as possible. We will put you on the waiting list and wait for a heart to arrive. When it comes, we will put you through surgery and take out your old heart and put in your new one. After that, we can only hope your body accepts the heart and everything functions right."

            "And how much will this cost?" Hermione asked timidly. 

            Dr. Hastings turned his beady eyed look on her.

            "To get on the waiting list, 4,000 Galleons. For the surgery, say around 15,000 Galleons."

            Hermione gasped.

            "And what if we don't have the money?"

            "Ask your insurance to pay for it. If you can't pay for it, then we cannot do the surgery. Hospital rules."

            Hermione stood up in a rage.

            "You will let his die even if you have the heart ready and waiting for him just to get the money?"

            Dr. Hastings looked shocked.

            "I'm sorry. That's the rules. I didn't make them, so I can't break them. I'll call the nurse to bring you back to the room."

            He buzzed the button and left the room to treat other patients. Hermione turned to Ron slowly and was shocked to see tears running down his face. 

            "How will we get through this, 'Mione? How will we survive this?"

            Hermione pulled him into an embrace and held him as they wept together. It was the beginning of a journey that would change them forever and leave scars in their lives for eternity.


	3. Hope for the Future

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter 3: Hope for the Future**

            As soon as Ron and Hermione had left the room where they had received the news about Ron's heart, Hermione was immediately handed a stackful of paper to hand out to check Ron into the hospital for his extended stay. Ron was checked into room number 304, where he requested not to have a roommate. Medications after medications were given to him daily. They often made him drowsy and speech was becoming harder to do. Hermione kept a constant vigil at his bedside, and it was not unusual to see her arguing with a doctor, insisting that she had to stay the night with Ron. Only until Ron insisted she go home and get some rest, did she leave.

            The Weasleys' had been informed of Ron's condition, of course, as had Harry. They had all vowed to help Ron in whatever way they could. In fact, Harry had paid for Ron to be placed on the waiting list with the money he had inherited from his parents. Ron and Hermione had been very grateful, but there was still the matter of paying for Ron's surgery.

**~*~**

            Hermione entered the hospital a month after Ron had been checked into the hospital, grinning ear to ear. 

_'I wonder what he will think when he hears the great news!'_

            She ran into the building and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive. When she finally got out, she practically skipped to Ron's room. However, as soon as she had walked into the room, her good mood was gone in a hurry. Ron was writhing on the bed, a nurse by his side. He was puking continually into a pail, his face contorted with pain. Hermione rushed over to his side and rubbed his back soothingly. 

            "What's wrong with him?" she asked the nurse.

            "Allergic reaction to medication. He's breaking out all over, just look at his skin."

            Hermione cringed and pulled up the back of Ron's plaid nightshirt. His back was covered in hives, and his skin was tinged bright red. She began to shake, trying to fight back the sobs. Seeing her once strong, proud Ron reduced to such a weakened state killed something inside of her. What she wouldn't give for him to be healed and for them to be together for all eternity. 

            After about 10 minutes, the vomiting stopped. Hermione wiped Ron's face with a damp rag as the nurse walked out to empty and clean the pail. Ron was unable to look Hermione in the eye.

            "I'm sorry you had to see that, 'Mione."

            Hermione melted inside at the use of Ron's special nickname for her. The way he said it, it sounded as if he was saying "my own" and the thought put a goofy grin on her face. She sunk into a chair beside the bed and took his hand in her small one. 

            "Its okay, Ron. I would never leave you or be disgusted by you. You know that."

            He looked away, a silent tear falling down his cheek.

            "I can't stand for you to see me like this. I can't eat anything without it coming back up later, I sleep almost all day and talking hurts my throat."

            "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ron. We will get through this together and then we can be together, without any enlarged hearts in our way. I love you too much to let you go through this kind of pain alone."

            Ron nodded softly and lifted his arms out for a hug. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly, inhaling his scent. She pulled away, looking into his eyes with a grin.

            "I've got good news, Ron. Ginny and Harry are getting married! Harry wants you to be the best man!"

            Ron looked as if Christmas had come early. He playfully replied,

            "That's great! I'm just mad that Harry beat me to it! Proposing to his girlfriend before I could propose to mine! Just wait, 'Mione, when I get out of here, I'll propose and we can be married and have kids and be happy for eternity."

            Hermione's spirits were uplifted as she stared into his loving blue eyes. She leaned in for a kiss and when they had pulled away, she looked into his eyes and said 

"Thank you" 

Ron laughed but his laughs quickly turned into coughs. His body began quaking again and Hermione screamed for a nurse, recogonizing the signs. Ron was having another attack and it looked as if it was the worst one yet. Doctors immediately rushed in and ushered a screaming Hermione out.

"Hold in, Ron! Don't leave me!" 

Hermione was given one final push out the door before the doctors quickly shut the door and began to work on the still shaking Ron. Hermione looked into the window, tears falling down her cheeks as she slunk to the floor.

            "Why Ron? Why us? Why when everything was going so good?"

            She brought her knees up to her chest, buried her heads in her legs, and sobbed.

**Author's Note: I didn't like this chapter at all. Oh well, I'm trying to update every day. I am not going to update Chapter 4 until I get at least 15 reviews. I will review your story if you review mine. I am thinking everyone hates this story, so I am considering stopping it. Please take just 5 seconds out of your day and leave a comment or two in. It really makes my day and I promise I will review your story too. Thanks a lot, and look for Chapter 4 out soon.**


	4. Time Rushes By

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter 4: Time Rushes By**

**~*~**

            Time seemed to stand still on the little hospital, in which a young boy of nineteen fought for his life and his true love cried and prayed that he would survive. Hermione had finally calmed down a bit and had managed to stand up on wobbly knees and peer in the window, where the doctors were feverishly operating on Ron. The sight of his shaking body was too much to bear, so she turned her head and collapsed into a stiff chair by the door, waiting to hear the news, whether it be good-or bad.

            After an hour or so, Dr. Hastings came out from the room, taking off blood stained latex gloves and tossing them into a trash can, looking grim. Hermione stood up quickly and turned to him.

            "How's Ron, Doctor? Did he survive?"

            Dr. Hastings nodded, and Hermione immediately lit up and made a move to go visit Ron, but he stuck out an arm and stopped her.

            "There's something else you should know, too, Ms. Granger."

            Hermione froze and turned slowly to him, looking into his troubled green eyes. There was something he was keeping from her, and she could tell it was bad. She had a sinking feeling inside of the pit of her stomach.

            "What is it? Tell me, now!"

            "Hermione, when I was operating, I could tell Ron's heart is getting worse and providing Ron with not enough breath. If he doesn't get a heart in by a month from now, then he will die."

            Hermione felt as if someone had reached in and ripped her heart from her chest. She began to breathe heavily, feeling as if she was going to pass out.

            "No….No…," she murmured softly, "Not my Ron… please…no…"

            Dr. Hastings put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

            "If this is any comfort, Ron has moved up to number 20 on the waiting list."

            Hermione nodded and smiled timidly. All at once, a blinding rage came out of nowhere.

            "You're lying! Ron isn't going to die! I won't let him"

            Doctor Hastings made a move as if to comfort her, but she backed away.

            "Don't touch me!"

            She turned on her heel and ran into Ron's room, refusing to let the tears that lay unbidden fall down her face. A quick glance at Ron's bed told her that he was fast asleep. She smiled at the fragile look upon his face and sat down in her usual chair. She took his large hand in her tiny one and brushed some of his fiery red hair from his face. 

            "I won't let you die, Ron. We will get through this together."

            She sat there silently for the rest of the night, keeping silent vigil.

**~*~**

**Author's Note: Whoa, this chapter just wrote itself! Lol! I kind of like this one, but not really. I'm really sorry about saying I wouldn't update until I got 15 reviews. I  was just really discouraged because no one was reviewing and I thought everyone hated my story. I'm really grateful and thank everyone who reviewed my story! You all rock, and so do your stories! Please review this chapter, and look for Chapter 5 out soon! Ron's going to find out the bad news! Will Ron die or will he live? Only I know…*evil laugh* Anyways, just review!!!**


	5. Why?

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter 5: Why?**

**~*~**

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a prickling sensation. It felt as if someone was staring at her. She lifted her eyes to look at Ron and she saw his blue eyes gazing at her. She smiled slightly and he managed a weak grin in return.

"Hermione, why were you crying last night?"

Hermione froze. She didn't know he had still been awake. Her eyes flickered away from him and she sighed. It would be better if he heard it from her instead of from a doctor. It was now or never.

"Ron…I have bad news."

Ron began coughing and Hermione became alarmed. After a minute or two, he stopped and nodded at her to continue.

"Ron, last night after you had that bad chest attack, Dr. Hastings told me your heart beats are becoming farther and farther apart. He also told me that if you don't get your new heart in at least a month, then you will… die."

Hermione choked on the last word, unable to look Ron in the eye. There was silence for a minute before Ron choked out a shaky response.

"No. Please, no. I'm too young to die. There's too much I want to do, want to see."

Hermione felt the tears fall unbidden down her cheeks as she managed to look him in the eye. He looked devastated, and his eyes were welled up with tears. Her insides felt as they were being ripped apart. She started as she realized Ron was speaking.

"How… how much money do we have saved up for the surgery?"

"Well, your mom has been doing all those fund-raisers, and Fred and George has been giving us half of their profits from their joke shop. We only need 2,000 more Galleons."

Ron closed his eyes and breathed through his nose heavily.

"That's good news."

Hermione nodded and squeezed his hand.

"It's okay, Ron. We are going to get you a new heart. We will get through this, I promise."

Ron nodded weakly and a slow tear ran down his cheek drifted down his cheek.

At the same instant, thousands of miles away, there was a terrible bus accident.

**~*~**

****

**Author's Note: Hmmm… what can this bus accident mean for Ron? I might not be able to write until Monday, so I might write Chapter 6 tonight. Please review, I'm so happy everyone loves this story! Thanks a bunch! -K**


	6. The Gift of Life

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter Six: The Gift of Life**

**~*~**

****

A happy little bus traveled down the road, carrying about 30 adult passengers, who were on vacation. This was the tour bus carrying them around, showing them the sights. It was late at night, so they were all tired. The passengers were all asleep, so they didn't notice as their driver also dozed off. They didn't even see the pickup truck coming as they smashed into it head-on. 

Fortunately, a person in the car traveling behind them saw the whole thing and called the ambulance to provide help. The paramedics couldn't help many people though, because at lot of people had died on impact, due to the fact that they weren't wearing their seatbelts.

In a room at the hospital, a team of doctors cut a person open.

"He was a donor, then?"

"Yes. Male, 25.Kidneys, good for donation. Liver…also good for donation. Heart?"

A doctor looked up and nodded.

"Heart also good for donation."

**~*~**

****

Meanwhile, back in Ron's hospital room, Hermione was watching T.V. while Ron slept. All of a sudden, the door flew open and Dr. Hastings came running in, holding a piece of paper. 

"Hermione! Ron! Great news! Word just came in from London! There was a bad bus accident!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"And that's good news because…?"

"One of the passengers who died was an organ donor! Ron's going to get a heart! It should be arriving in a half hour!"

Hermione had leaped up at his words, tears welling up in her eyes. She wiped away tears of joy.

"He had type O blood, then?

"Yes, of course! Well, what are you waiting for?! Wake up Ron and tell him the good news!"

Hermione smiled and turned to Ron, shaking his body gently. He stirred and woke up, moaning.

"Why did you wake me up, 'Mione? I was having a great dream- once with us getting married."

Hermione blushed but shook her head a moment later to clear her head.

"Ron! Oh Ron! Dr. Hastings has just given me great news! You're going to get a heart tonight!"

Ron's blue eyes immediately widened and tears fell.

"You're going into surgery in just a few minutes, Ron."

Ron stared between the two, hardly daring to believe it.

"Did you hear that Hermione? God's giving me a second chance at life."

Hermione smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be waiting for you, right here. Don't worry, you will be fine. I can just tell."

Ron nodded and hugged her.

"If I don't make it out alive, 'Mione just remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione watched as Ron was lifted onto a rolling bed to be transported to the operating room. She blew him a kiss and he made a motion as if to catch it. She slumped into a chair and prayed that he would survive. Maybe this nightmare would end, so she and Ron could move on with their lives. Together.

**~*~**

****

She had fallen asleep waiting for the news when she was awoken by someone tapping her. She almost called out but then she realized that it was only Ron.

"Ron! You scared me," she scolded him but then she noticed that he was smiling. "Ron! You're alive!"

She hugged him tightly, crying with tears of happiness. She put her hand over his chest and closed her eyes, feeling his new heart beat.

"Oh, thank God! Now this nightmare is over!"

Ron nodded and replied in a low whisper,

"You know what this means right? We can finally get married!"

Hermione's breath caught as she gazed into Ron's loving and trusting sky blue eyes. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done if you had died in that operating room."

"Shhh," Ron said, putting a finger over her lips. "I didn't die. Everything's going to be all right. I love you too."

Ron pushed back some hair out of her face and kissed again, running his hands through her hair. Hermione pulled away as she noticed his kiss was different. Ron was writhing on the bed again.

"No," Hermione screamed. "No!"

Her screams attracted the nurses and doctors, who immediately began to work on Ron. Dr. Hastings came running in.

"What's wrong? He was fine just a few minutes ago."

"His body is trying to refuse his new heart. This is normal."

Hermione began to sob heavily and watch as he began to shock Ron.

"He's fading, Dr. Hastings."

"Let's try it again."

They shocked Ron once more.

"Heart rate is getting worse."

Dr. Hastings looked up and met Hermione's gaze.

"He's about to die. Hermione, I need your help. Keep talking to him. Sometimes it helps."

She nodded tearfully and began to talk to Ron.

"Ron! Ron, please don't leave me. I need you so bad. We need to get married, have a family. Don't give up. Fight this thing. Oh please, Ron, don't give up."

Hermione continued to plead with Ron as the doctor's worked on him. Whether it would work would remain to be seen.

**~*~**

****

**Author's Note: I am so evil, I know. Thanks for all the reviews, though I didn't get much. Review please! Also tell me if you like my other story, "A Christmas Wish", or not. I'm thinking about deleting it but I need to know if people like it. Check it out and review too and tell me if I should continue. Thanks a bunch! -K**


	7. Saying Goodbye

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye**

**~*~**

            Dr. Hastings looked up and sighed, stopping all medical procedures. 

            "Hermione, he's gone. I'm sorry."

            Hermione stared at him, refusing to believe it.

            "No! You're lying! He wouldn't leave me!"

            Dr. Hastings put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. 

            "Hermione, it's the truth. I'm sorry. His body was refusing his heart and we couldn't help. He was dead even before we got here."

            Hermione turned from him, sobbing.

            "You're a lier. Just leave."

            She looked away as Dr. Hastings left the room, saying that he was sorry again. Hermione looked at Ron's lifeless body on the bed and took the cold hand into her warm one and she kissed it.

            "Ron, Oh Ron, how could you leave me? You had so many prospects, so many hopes for the future."

            She leaned in, still sobbing and kissed him softly. Then she turned on her heel and fled.

**~*~**

Three days later, it was time for Ron's funeral. Hermione got dressed silently. She wore a simple black dress; the same one Ron had always loved. She chose not to wear makeup. Ron had always liked her best without makeup anyways. After she was done getting ready, she turned to a picture on her night table. It had been taken at Hogwarts, in her final year by Harry. It was a picture of her and Ron in their graduation attire. They were looking at the camera, big grins on their faces, with Ron's arm slung casually over Hermione's shoulder. Hermione shuddered involuntarily and closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She stood up briskly and rubbed her sweaty palms on the dress. 

            "Well, it's now or never."

            Whether she liked it or not, Ron had died. She had to go to this funeral, to see his body one last time. Ron would have wanted her to be there.

**~*~**

            The service wasn't as bad as Hermione had thought it was going to be. The church was packed full of past class mates and teachers, who had all been affected by Ron's lively and loving nature.  He had affected everyone who he came in contact with in a way that they would remember for the rest of their lives. 

            Slowly, people began to get up and say a few words about Ron. When it was Hermione's turn, she stood up shakily and turned around to face everyone in the church. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

            "There are so many good things that could be said about Ron. He loved and cared very deeply about all his friends and family. He was fiercely protective of those who were close to his heart and he would have given the world to them, if he only could. Ron also had this great sense of humor, so even if you were mad at him, you just had to laugh at his jokes and all would be forgotten.  The most important thing about Ron however, is that he dreamed big. He once told me he wanted to be marry me, have a big family and be Captain of the Chudley Cannons. I firmly believe he would have achieved that dream he had envisioned for himself if he only hadn't developed that heart problem. He was taken too soon from his loving family and friends, and we will miss him forever. I think I speak for all of us when I say things will never be the same without his presence in our lives."

            Here Hermione was sobbing too hard to get the words out and she sat down in a rush. Harry immediately wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back comfortingly as she sobbed into his shoulder. She looked up at him and mouthed the words 'It isn't fair.'

            Harry gave her a big hug as a tear trickled down his cheek.

**~*~**

            After the service was over and everybody had left, Hermione approached Ron's freshly dug grave and knelt, holding his gravestone as the tears fell silently onto the dirt.

            "Why did you have to go, Ron? You had so many dreams that hadn't been pursued. They were ripped from you, from us, in a heartbeat. If only you had survived! We would be engaged, and Harry wouldn't have to have Dean as his best man at his wedding. The twins would still laugh and Percy would be his usual workaholic self. You don't know how badly everyone misses you Ron. I miss you so much that it actually hurts sometime. I won't mourn forever though, Ron, because I know you wouldn't have wanted that. I will move on, but just remember, it is you and only you who I will love and cherish forever. I'll see you every night in my dreams and one day we will be reunited. I'll be waiting for that day."

            Hermione stood up, wiping her tears and left the cemetery softly. 

**~*~**

**Author's Note: Awww…! I almost died writing that. Sorry it ended so sadly. I really didn't think I made it sad at all. Just so you know, there are still 3 chapters to go. I have decided to go with an alternate ending, so the next chapter will be an alternate ending. Review please! Thanks a lot! I was going to have Ron live, but your reviews made me see that Ron probably would have died in real life, so I made it that way. I really hated having to write this chapter, but the next chapter will make us for it, I promise! Review please! Thanks a lot! -K**


	8. Overcoming Challenges Alternate Ending

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter 8: Overcoming Challenges**

**~*~**

            Hermione continued to plead with Ron to come back to her as the team of surgeons worked on him feverishly. Right when Hermione thought Ron was fading, his blue eyes popped open and he managed a lopsided grin. The surgeons all jumped back, surprised but then began to clap as Hermione hugged him. 

            "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Hermione managed to say through her sobs as she clung to him tightly, never wanting to let go for fear that she may almost lose him again. 

            Ron's face was wet with tears as he hugged her back roughly and ran his hands through her hair. He suddenly pulled back and looked into her brown eyes.

            "Don't worry, 'Mione, I don't plan on leaving for a long time because you know what? I love you and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together. We're going to get married and start a family and grow old and wrinkled together. That's why I got you this." 

            Hermione gasped as Ron pulled out a blue sapphire ring and slipped it on her index finger. 

            "This isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring that I got for you so you will always remember my promise to you. That promise is to never leave you or never disappoint you. I got the blue sapphire because I know that it's your birthstone."  

            Hermione looked at Ron with love and then tearfully said,

             "Oh, Ron. I love it. Thank you so much."

            She pulled him into a warm embrace before kissing him with all the love and passion she could manage. It wasn't the end, not by a long shot. It was only the beginning.

**~*~**

**Author's Note: Hey again! I haven't updated in a looong time, I know. Sorry. I know this chapter was really short, but there is going to be one more chapter after this, an epilogue. I'm tossing around the idea of having a sequel. What do you guys, the reviewers think about it? Let me know in a review and again, so sorry for the wait. Look for the epilogue to be out later today. Thanks a lot for your support. -K**


	9. Together

**Can't Happen Here**

**Chapter Nine**

**Together**

**~*~**

_2 years later…_

            It was a beautiful day outside, a day where anything was possible. It was just like that day so long ago where Ron had collapsed. This time, however, instead of being a day that Hermione wanted to forget, it was a day of happiness, a day of beginnings and new hope. This was her and Ron's wedding day. 

**~*~**

About a year after Ron had been checked out of the hospital, he had proposed. It had been perfect. Hermione had awoken one fall morning to find a note on her bedside. It had told her to go to a park that was nearby at approximately 6 o'clock that evening. Hermione had known that it was going to be special; it was her and Ron's anniversary. She called up the newly-wed Ginny Potter and they had gone out shopping to find Herm a dress.  

At 6, Hermione arrived at the park and noticed a path of roses leading to a nearby pavilion. She followed it, trying not to get her new red dress ruined. The dress Ginny had picked out for her was beautiful. It was a wine color and it came to her knees. It showed off all of her curves and matched perfectly with her red nails. 

When she reached the end of the trail and the pavilion, she heard her favorite slow song played and saw red roses covering the ground. Right smack dab in the middle of it, was Ron. He was actually wearing a suit-something he hated to do-and a tie. He had his hands behind his back and his eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. Hermione simply stared at him as she walked up the steps. She stood there in awe.

"Ron…this is gorgeous. What's this all about?"

Ron simply smiled as he put a finger to her lips. As if in a trance, Hermione watched slowly as Ron dropped to one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Tears began to run down her cheeks as she realized what was going on. He slowly opened up the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. He looked into her eyes with love. 

"Hermione, we have been together for four years, but I have been in love with you ever since I first laid on you. You are perfect in every way. You have always been there whenever I needed you and you never left me. You are my life. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Hermione was speechless. All she could do with grin and nod. Ron jumped up and kissed her with all he had. Their dreams had finally come true.

**~*~**

Hermione smiled wistfully as she remembered that day. Everything was so perfect and she could only hope her and Ron would be as happy forever. She watched as Ginny reached the altar. Her dad held out his arm and she grasped it at the elbow and began to walk down the aisle, never once losing eye contact with the man she loved. This was the start of her new life. Where it took her was up to her and her about to be husband. 

**~*~**

**Author's Note: Awww. How sweet. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; it was hard to make it sound exactly like I wanted to. I apologize for the wait and hope you can forgive me. I am still undecided as to whether or not to have a sequel. It would definitely be with Ron alive! I could NEVER write Hermione with someone else! So, tell me what you think about this chapter and if you would like to read a sequel. It would be all about Ron and Hermione's married life and the troubles they face. I would probably update more frequently now that its summer and I have nothing better to do with my time. I thank you all for reading my story! You were all really encouraging! Have a good summer and review!  -K**


End file.
